


We All Have Our Demons

by Jaymilitary55



Series: Tier One [5]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymilitary55/pseuds/Jaymilitary55
Summary: We all have our demons, its how you deal with it that sets people apart.
Series: Tier One [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021467
Kudos: 13





	We All Have Our Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading Beginnings, the first work in the Tier One series, because this probably won't make sense otherwise.

_ The sound of screaming women and crying children fills my ears and internally Conner flinches, hard. I hate the sound so fucking much. I made my way through the village to where the villagers were huddled together around something. I gently pushed my way through the crowd to see what was going on. In the middle of the circle I see a small, omega boy lying on the ground, no shirt, pants torn and bloody. I crouched down next to him and felt his neck for a pulse, which I sadly don't find. I looked up and met Jay’s gaze and shook my head, then I turned to the crowd behind me. _

_ “I’m sorry.” Conner says and stands up, once again he hides the flinch as the boy's mother starts screaming again and his sister starts crying. _

“Conner” A voice says

“I’m sorry” Conner says again

“Conner” The voice says again, this time a bit firmer

“I’m sorry.” Conner says again

“Look at me!” It's an order, so he did. It’s Ethan, his eyes filled with worry and concern.

“Sorry” Conner said again but this time to him and not the mother of the child he couldn’t save.

“What for?” Ethan asks, the ordering tone gone

“I don’t know, everything.” Conner says with a small, barely recognizable smile.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Conner.” Ethan says

“You don’t know everything about me, Ethan.” It comes out of instinct before Conner has a chance to think the words over.

“Then tell me.” Ethan says. Conner debates in his head telling him about his past in the military, he is probably the only person in this hospital that would understand, so after going over the pro’s and con’s of telling him.

“Ok, but not here.” Conner says finally realizing where we were at the moment. We were standing in an empty hospital room. Conner leads him to the doctors lounge and he sits on the couch and Conner starts pacing the room.

“What do you want to know?” Conner asks him

“What happened just now?” Ethan says

“Hmmm, maybe I should start from the beginning.” Conner says

“Fine by me” Ethan says

“When I was five, I couldn’t take my father's attitude and I ran away, I was on the streets for a few days before finding seven other kids on the streets who had also run away from their families. I don’t really know how long we were on the streets for, I can barely remember it. One day, two men saw us and started bringing us food, clothes and warm blankets. Long story short, they were nice and we started to trust them more and more as the days went by and they kept bringing us stuff. We found out that they were Army Rangers on leave between tours. They were heading back but they didn’t want to leave us behind, so they asked their CO if they could find somewhere for us to stay. One thing led to another and the next thing I really remember is being on the military base and being asked if we wanted to be part of Tier One.” Conner stops for a minute letting what he just said sink in for the other man.

“You… Your part of Tier One.” Ethan says, being in the military himself, he knows Tier One’s reputation, he had even worked alongside them once or twice, though they had worn masks.

“Yup.” Conner says, popping the ‘p’.

“All this time and I never realized who you were.” Ethan says, not quite believing it.

“You worked by my side a couple of times in Baghdad if I remember correctly.” Conner says.

“You worked as their medic.” Ethan says, finally believing it.

“All my time.” Conner says.

“So what happened just now…” Ethan trials off

“Was… a repercussion.” Conner says slowly trying to find the right word to describe the flashback he just had.

“I’ll say, I thought you were a million miles away and now I know that I was right.” Ethan says, and Conner was glad that it was him that had found him and not somebody else, Ethan understood what he was going through in a way nobody else in the ED would.

“Small village 40 miles south of the green zone in Baghdad, to be exact.” Conner says. He will never forget that place even if he wanted to, which he didn’t, he wouldn’t be able to. The images of what he had seen there were permanently burned into his brain, along with the rest of his unit.

“Wanna tell me about it?” Ethan asks.

“You don’t wanna know.” Conner says.

“Come on man, we both went through the same stuff, maybe I didn’t go through exactly what you did, but it’s pretty damn close to the same thing.” Ethan reasons. Conner sighs before nodding his head and sitting down on the couch, not meeting Ethans eyes.

“We had just arrived on the outskirts of the village and were walking the perimeter when we heard screams coming from the center of the village. We ran towards them and found a family huddled around their eight year old omega son, who was lying on the ground, clothes torn and bloody, dead. There was nothing that I could do for him, and there were more people screaming all around the village. I moved onto the next family and found pretty much the same except this time it was a five year old omega girl lying on the ground, dead. Every omega in the village had been raped and killed before being dumped throughout the village. 15 people, 2 women, 7 boys and 6 girls, all under 23 years old. And there was nothing I could do.” Conner finished talking and buried his head in his hands, trying to stop the tears from escaping but failing. Ethan didn’t say anything, just scooted closer to Conner and wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders. 

“I don’t even remember what triggered it, it just happened.” Conner said a few minutes later, thankfully the ED was in a rare quiet moment. He didn’t shake Ethans arm off, just sat there staring at his hands.

“I think I do. They just brought in a seven year old omega girl, raped and stabbed. You must have heard the paramedics rundown.” Ethan says, remembering the way Conner had stiffened when the girl was brought in.

“Maybe, but omegas have been brought in before and it's never popped up like that.” Conner says, talking about the memory.

“You’re at the end on a 24 hour shift, your walls probably aren’t as strong as usual, allowing the… images to slip through the gaps.” Ethan says and it sounds to Conner like he’s talking from experience, which he probably is.

“I just felt so fucking helpless, there was nothing I could do.” Conner says.

“We all have our demons Conner, it’s how you deal with them that makes the difference.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one shot in the Tier One series (I recommend the others), I am taking requests for others that you would like to see. Comments make my day.


End file.
